While the temperature recorder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,140 is extremely useful and effective, there are certain adaptations or locales of use where a less expensive and disposable temperature recorder is desired. The present invention was conceived by us in a successful effort to produce such a disposable temperature recorder.